Rise of newlesia (marine x rwby)
by Vinnypaul
Summary: Follow a man named corporal Markus Higgins as he journeys forth into the unforgiving world of Remnant. will he be able to fight for the people or fold under the pressure of Grimm, terrorists, or 4 teenage girls


The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting -sun Tzu

operation freedoms charge

objective-eliminate Omar reshhahda

total mission units 4 marines(1 colonel 1 LT 2 PVT)

Higgins was with his squad that consisted of LT. Caden O'Reilly, PVT. Lucas Grayson and finally collins were making their way through aa complex, they were about halfway finished, walking up a circular staircase. when all of a sudden the room filled with light and a loud boom then darkness.

Markus' pov

My ears rang, my eyes were blurred, but when they opened I was in a forest with a soft cool breeze different from the hot, dry, sandy air in the isis capital in Afghanistan. He looked up at the sky, it was dark but the moon, it was completely destroyed and had broken bits at is side

"Crap what happened, "Markus said

"Col. Is that you, what happened we were at the compound then that light now we are here" ask Lieutenant Caden

"I don't know where we are but it's not Afghanistan also where is Collins and Grayson " Markus

"Oh they are in the humvee," said Caden

"Ok good let's get out-

As Markus was about to finish he looked a glance at his left just in time for him to duck a claw coming at his neck he backed up to get a glance at what was attacking him. What he saw horrified him beyond belief what he was looking at was the intense red hate-filled eyes it looked like a werewolf. brought up his MK17 SCAR fired 3 shots into the beasts head and it dropped but it started to dissolve

"Okay, boys lets get this show on the road before more of those things pop up. we need to a town village or city anything we just need out of here so, get to the humvee" said Markus

"yes sir"Caden replied

As they got to the humvee the two privets were standing by with guns aimed into the forest

"Collins, Greyson what are you aiming at," asked the COL.

"well sir you may not believe us but we keep hearing growls and roars plus we are seeing red eyes in the distance," said Greyson

the Markus' eyes widened at that and yelled "men get to the truck we're surrounded by hostiles" They scrambled to get to the humvee once they were inside Markus started the engine they took off in a random direction with Caden in the passenger seat Greyson in the back and Collins in the turret they continued through the forest and found a road they went forth on that road until they saw a sign that said **VALE IN 7 MILES **Markus pulled the humvee over and said "well looks like we'll be at a civilization soon so keep your head on a swivel" and with that they made their way to vale, they may or may not have hit a few Grimm squirrels.

once they got to the main gate they were stopped and questions about their vehicle but ultimately let in on the condition no one is in the turret so they made their way through the city and found a small shop called FROM DUST TILL DAW. Collins chuckled at the pun

"Alright boys get out and only take your side arms and ka-bar knives so let's go get some info," said Markus

as they walked through the door an older man greeted us with a smile and a wave "good afternoon gentlemen looking for something in particular" asked the shopkeeper

"actually we were wondering where we could find someone who could tell us where we are other than vale, "asked

" well you're on the continent of Sanus and if you really don't know where you are then the planets name is remnant," the shopkeep said jokingly

"hahaha yes alright thank you very much bu-"Markus stopped because the shopkeep got a scared look in his face, the door opened and he heard a voice call out behind him

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late

_One of the henchmen points his gun at the shopkeeper._

_raising his hands the shopkeeper cried"_P-please! Just take my lein and leave!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. (_to the henchmen_) Grab the Dust." Roman said

in another point in the room, a girl with headphones on was reading a magazine

a henchman pointing_ his sword at her back _Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em. Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?

_He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them._

"Yes?" she asked

" I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

" Are you... robbing me?" she asked

"Yes!" he responded

" Ooohhh..." just before she could start her attack, a man, in black fatigues came behind him and decked him in the neck, he dropped immediately

"you okay red," asked Caden, she nodded and he walked back up to the front of the store to see a man raise a gun but Caden fired quicker the man dropped but didn't bleed, Caden didn't question but choose to ask later he saw the girl in red run after the main robber and so he and the other 3 followed after the robber when Markus got up to the top of the ladder they saw little red and an extremely hot blond lady

"dang it, they goy away that isn't supposed to happen we are marine raiders the marine special forces for god sake" Caden yelled

little red looked at the blonde women "you're a huntress... can I have your autograph"

"no" she then turned her head towards the four marines "I need all of you along with miss rose here to come with me to the police station"

"Do you have a car to get there cus if not then we can drive you?" Markus said

"alright that would be much easier"

police station

once they had arrived they were told to wait in a room well currently a man was looking at them

"so who might you four be?" the man asked

colonel. Markus Higgins united states marine corps raider division but you may refer to me as Mark if you wish

LT. Caden O'Reilly united states marine corps raider division

PVT. Lucas Greyson united states marine corps raider division

PVT. Logan Collins united states marine corps raider division

" well my name is headmaster Ozpin hmm I've never heard of the united states or the marines could you explain?"

"sure well the united states is our nation and the marines is a branch of its military that are typically an infantry force that specializes in the support of naval and army operations at sea and on land and air, as well as the execution of their own operations. ... Marine forces evolved to specialize in the skills and capabilities required for amphibious warfare. one more thing I don't think we are from this planet we are from the planet earth but we got caught an explosion" explained mark

"well this is all very shocking information but I have to agree with you that you are because none of that exists on Remnant but since you, don't have anywhere to go would you like to join my combat school as teachers," Ozpin asked

"what enemies do you have in this world," Logan asked

"well there are Grimm big black and red eyes, terrorists and finally normal criminals"

The group of marines huddled together and made a decision Mark spoke up "since we don't have any experience fighting monsters we will stick to terrorists, so how about this we will accept your offer to be instructors, not teachers also we would like to start a private military contract but only to protect beacon and vale."

Ozpin looked up in thought then smiled and said "well alright"

thx for reading i am going to need feed back to know if you like this story because it was accualy a bit rough to write this beginning so comment any questions or concerns, have a wonderfull day

1391 words


End file.
